Lie Still
by Oakstar
Summary: MKR - Eagle thinks about the bumpy road of his life after going into a coma


Lie Still  
By: Oakstar oakstar76@aol.com or oakstar_76@yahoo.com  
Website: Anime FanFiction Arcive www.geocities.com/animeffa/  
  
Description: Thoughts of Eagle when he's in a coma. It takes place after the ending of the manga series of MKR. Mild spoilers. Kinda.  
  
Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or any of the characters.  
  
Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoy this fanfic, send me input! C & C!!!!! This IS my first time at writing something like this... hopefully it isn't as bad as I think it is. Now to the story...  
  
---------Lie Still-----------  
  
Sigh.  
  
An unheard sigh.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if I'm going crazy staying within my mind... 24/7. Wouldn't you though? Oh, well, you are another thing. You're not lying there comatose unable to move only able to think at a few select people.  
  
Yea, I know, telepathy wasn't in my usual day too. But everything isn't all that bad. Having a cute energetic girl come every other day brightens things up. And having a dark tall guy around doesn't damper the mood no matter what you might think.  
  
There's someone coming? I think... yes, Hikaru! She's here! Finally... but... I thought she's been more busy lately? With school work? And her family's dojo?  
  
I wish I wasn't lying here useless! Then maybe, I could help Hikaru in return for her kindness. Afterall, after someone saves your life, your ARE supposed to repay them... and how do I repay Hikaru, you ask?  
  
I have no clue whatsoever.  
  
Just peachy, isn't it? Well, actually, in a way, I owe Fuu and Umi my life too, 'cause if they hadn't pulled Hikaru out along with me... she would've died in the path along with me... Because of me!  
  
I wish I wasn't lying here useless! I've said that already, haven't I? Oh, but life is useless, just like me, without a goal in it.  
  
Eagle? Are you awake? Hikaru.  
  
Yes. I was just thinking... like I do every hour of the day. I'm even starting to let my feelings drip into my thoughts! Well, the thoughts that I project. I hope she doesn't catch-  
  
Eagle? Are you ok? Ah, darn! Should've known that she would've guessed. Dang. Well, time to face the light. No, not an intentional pun.  
  
Just thinking...about my life. Has Clef said anything about my time of recovery? Hopefulness edges into my voice now.  
  
Guess I can't stop hope.  
  
Oh, Eagle... he hasn't. I'm sorry- I'll interupt her now...  
  
No, it's not your fault. There isn't any need for you to apologize. I should be the one apologizing... you saved my life and I can't even repay in the state I am now! Three words.  
  
Desperation.  
  
Hope.  
  
and Melancholy. Kinda like four but you get the idea.  
  
Eagle... She still sounds sorry. Just like Hikaru-chan to do that. Just one of the reasons so many people love her.  
  
Door? Opening? Oh... Lantis.  
  
Hello, Eagle, Hikaru. Same old Lantis. Serious but nice at the same time. Me and Hikaru answer in like.  
  
Hi. Me.  
  
Lantis! Hi! Obviously Hikaru-like. Cheerful and bright. I can almost see her, jumping up and down to greet Lantis.  
  
Eagle...? Sometimes I hate how well he can judge my feelings. Dang.  
  
I'm ok... just feeling kinda bored Please work! C'mon!  
  
Eagle... Sigh. A warning note is in his voice now. He knows. Geez, my luck isn't even that good now!  
  
Eagle was wondering if Clef had found anything about his recovery... has he said anything to you? Hikaru talking to both of us.  
  
No... Eagle... you'll pull out soon. Short and to the point. Almost. He doesn't want my hopes down but... It's kinda hard to be down in the dumps still when you can almost feel Hikaru's concern and Lantis, well, he's shows it in his own way.  
  
It's ok. I was just thinking too much about.... things that I can't have anymore. Longing...  
  
Like what? Hikaru with her cat ears and tail up.... I can tell even with my eyes closed.  
  
Like.. like sweets! I haven't eaten anything for several weeks! Yummmm... what I wouldn't give for a tiny lump of sugar... or or or... one of those confectionaries Umi makes all the time.  
  
Tell you what, Eagle? As soon as you're up and moving, I'll take you back to Tokyo with me! And you can eat all the sweets you want! Remember how I told you about those chocolates? You can have dozens of those! Hikaru Hikaru Hikaru.  
  
And I bet Umi would bake something for you! Yummy... food... Wait.  
  
Lantis? Hello? Where did he go?  
  
Hikaru giggles.  
  
He fell asleep! More giggles and laughter. If I was awake, I'd be laughing too, but since I'm not, I'm laughing with my mind. Just like Lantis to fall asleep now of all times!  
  
Lets let him sleep. Hikaru's so nice.  
  
and sweet.  
  
And Lantis'.  
  
Yea, I know. All this time I've been raving about her good points and she's someone elses girl. Still, they're cute together. Hikaru's the light and Lantis's the dark.  
  
Sorta. Everything will be fine until I get around to finally waking up... Hikaru's the pillar and Lantis is well... he helps support the pillar. If you can even call Hikaru the pillar anymore. Afterall she did stop the whole pillar system. But that's a thought for another day.  
  
Hikaru-chan... I think I'll follow Lantis's example. Good night. I'm starting to get- Yawn. Dozy.  
  
Sleep well. You too, Hikaru-chan, you too.  
  
======Fin=====  
Well, that's all. If you like FanFiction, though, visit my site! www.geocities.com/animeffa/ 


End file.
